


Секретный дневник Гая Гисборна

by ilera



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, M/M, Very Secret Diary, в стиле секретных дневников по Властелину колец
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Жизнь сэра Гая скучной не назовешь.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Marian of Knighton, Guy of Gisborne/Robin of Locksley, Guy of Gisborne/Sheriff Vaisey of Nottingham
Kudos: 2





	Секретный дневник Гая Гисборна

День Х

Мэриан отказалась выходить за меня замуж, сказав, что я ее не люблю. Подумаешь, забыл про ее день рождения, с кем не бывает? Пришлось подарить не одно, а два колье, чтобы загладить вину. Торговец, у которого я изъял украшения, почему-то долго возмущался и называл вором. Сказал ему, что это аванс со следующего сбора налогов. Болван поверил. 

Позже. Мэриан все еще злится. Решил записать все важные даты, чтобы не опростоволоситься в следующий раз. 

День Х+10

Эта бешеная девица, чьего отца я посадил за решетку за оскорбление шерифа, оцарапала мне лицо. Вэйзи уже пять минут надо мной смеется и предлагает носить шлем. 

Не забыть записать важные даты. 

День Х+12

Когда Вэйзи на праздновании своего юбилея лапал меня за зад, это был июнь или август? Тогда нам доставили вино от самого принца Джона, Вэйзи опустошил две бутылки, а я — три и... дальше ничего не помню.

День Х+60

К Дьяволу эту идею с датами! 

Мэриан снова обиделась. Неужели три года назад в этот день я впервые сделал ей предложение? Тогда я только стал помощником шерифа и от радости мог сболтнуть лишнего. Она же не приняла мои слова всерьез?

А вот бить по голове мешком было необязательно.

День 1

Пришло время показать крестьянам, кто на этих землях хозяин. Особенно вон тому красавчику с луком.

Позже. Граф Хантингтон сильно изменился за годы.

Позже. Вернул собственность неблагодарному графу, этому Робину из Локсли. Вэйзи снова чем-то недоволен. 

День 2

Робин теперь с нами, а ведь только вчера Вэйзи хотел его убить. Определился бы уже. Мэриан выглядит обворожительно и совсем не обращает внимания на Робина. Думаю снова сделать ей предложение.

Позже. Этот придурок освободил крестьян. Кажется, Локсли теперь принадлежит мне. Деревня, а не Робин, разумеется. Опять следить за бюджетом и ленивыми слугами, пока бывший хозяин в бегах. Я ему еще припомню!

День 3

Робин... Гуд? Что за идиотское прозвище? Да каждый крестьянин и благородный господин носит плащ с капюшоном... Хм, Гай Гуд. Звучит гораздо лучше.

Позже. Шериф так кричит, будто это я виноват в появлении защитника бедных и угнетенных. Ха-ха, придется Вэйзи устраивать пикник в другом лесу.

День 4

Шериф решил попугать крестьян и полчаса распинался про долг и совесть. Чуть не заснул. Когда затекли ноги, появился Робин Гуд. Никогда еще не был так ему рад.

А вот бить было необязательно! Ненавижу Гуда! Пусть поползает по земле и подумает над своими действиями.

Позже. На Мэриан красивое облегающее красное платье. Мое любимое.

Позже. Гуду идет тюремная решетка, прутья отлично оттеняют его наглое лицо. Вэйзи пошел проводить с ним воспитательную беседу, а я — к Мэриан. Она от меня без ума, только приличия не позволяют ей это признать.

День 5

День не задался с самого начала: Гуд сбежал, Вэйзи кричит на всех, кто попадается ему под руку, Мэриан в Найтон-холле.

Уехал в Локсли обустраиваться в покоях Гуда своих покоях. 

День 6

Наблюдал за Мэриан, рвущей в саду яблоки — выпал из окна.

Вэйзи не позволил мне отлежаться и погнал пугать крестьян. Почему самые неприятные задания всегда достаются мне? У шерифа что, простых солдат нет? 

День 7

Все еще ноет спина. 

Крестьяне отказываются платить налоги. Кажется, они меня недолюбливают. Дал им отсрочку в один день. 

День 8

Вернулся в деревню, там меня уже ждал Локсли в своем дурацком костюме. Он правда считает, что сливается с деревьями и незаметен в траве? Да я его увидел еще на подходах, но не хотел мешать договариваться о чем-то с крестьянами. Вот если бы он действовал в одиночку, у него был бы шанс мне помешать. И где его капюшон, кстати? Эй, Гуд, оправдывай свое прозвище! Кажется, я сказал это вслух. Локсли обиделся и выбил у меня меч. Пришлось гордо удалиться.

День 9

С появлением Гуда крестьяне совсем обнаглели. Подумать только, они посмели спросить, на что идут их деньги. Во-первых, какие деньги? Они давно уже платят продуктами. Во-вторых, мне и самому интересно. Вэйзи не может так много есть, а зерно постоянно исчезает из кладовых замка. 

День 10

Приехал в Ноттингем, предчувствуя, что иначе Вэйзи скоро навестит меня в Локсли. Не выгонишь же человека, которому обязан высоким положением?

Вэйзи так обрадовался моему появлению, что не только облапал мое лицо, но и ущипнул за зад. Никогда не понимал этих его странных привычек. "Твои глаза, Гисборн, сегодня особенно красивы, — сказал он потом. — В них плещется гнев и готовность убивать всех вокруг". Не знал, что у меня там что-то плещется. Надо показаться лекарю. Заодно проверю, заплатил ли он налоги. 

Встретил Мэриан. Шериф с сочувствием заметил, что ей негде от меня скрыться. Так и знал, что она будет счастлива меня увидеть.

День 11

У Вэйзи новый план по поимке Робин Гуда. Согласился, лишь бы он оставил в покое мое лицо. "Ты должен переодеться в женское платье, Гисборн". А утро так хорошо начиналось! "Сделай вид, что попал в беду, тебе даже не придется особо притворяться. Позволь Гуду спасти себя и привести в свое логово. И запомни дорогу!" Отодвинулся на всякий случай, вдруг сумасшествие заразно? Высказал Вэйзи все, что о нем думаю. Мысленно.

Позже. Попросил Мэриан одолжить мне какое-нибудь платье. Она без всякого удивления поинтересовалась, давно ли мне нравится переодеваться в женскую одежду. Не смог рассказать ей о плане шерифа и пожертвовал своей репутацией. В итоге зря, потому что платья подходящего размера у Мэриан не оказалось. Пришлось изъять юбку и корсет у служанки.

Позже. Увидев меня перед отъездом, Вэйзи сказал, что чего-то не хватает. Я наотрез отказался надеть парик. Шериф закатил глаза и ткнул себя в грудь. Может, у него удар? "Гисборн, ты идиот, — раздраженно отмахнулся он, когда я предложил позвать лекаря. — Где ты видел девушку с волосатой грудью без груди?" Не сразу понял его противоречивое заявление. Вэйзи заставил повязать на шею платок, закрывающий вырез рубахи, и сунул в нее два яблока. "Вот теперь тебя хотя бы хочется схватить за сиськи", — удовлетворенно кивнул шериф и положил ладони на мои яблоки. Оттолкнул его со словами, что я приличная девушка и первому встречному лапать себя не разрешаю. Вэйзи был доволен. "Главное, не притворяйся недотрогой слишком долго, а то Гуд потеряет к тебе интерес". Во что я влип?

Позже. Лежу придавленный бревном и зову на помощь. Уже нескольких крестьян и одного благородного барона прогнал, а Гуд все не появляется. Защитник попавших в беду называется! В задумчивости взял с груди яблоко и надкусил. Когда вспомнил, что это часть костюма, яблоко было съедено уже наполовину. Вернул его на место. Надеюсь, Гуд не заметит, что одна грудь меньше другой.

Позже. Проснулся от того, что какой-то идиот тыкал в меня пальцем. Открыв глаза, обнаружил склонившегося надо мной Робин Гуда. "Долго же ты добирался", — пробормотал я, не подумав. "Что?" — переспросил Гуд. Похоже, он туговат на ухо. На мое счастье. "Помогите мне, любезный сэр, на меня упало бревно", — фальцетом пожаловался я. Гуд с сомнением смерил взглядом меня и бревно, затем пожал плечами. Белокурый парик мне бы сейчас очень пригодился. Гуд помог мне подняться и обнял за талию. "Как вы можете, сэр?", — взвыл я совсем не по-женски и дал ему пощечину. Гуд явно такого не ожидал, что доставило мне несравнимое удовольствие. "Все вы, мужчины, одинаковы", — присовокупил я снова тонким голосом. "А что?.." — начал он, пялясь на мой вырез. Заметив, что шарф куда-то пропал, я закрыл грудь рукой. "Как вам не стыдно? А еще благородный разбойник!" Кажется, он покраснел. Вспомнив, что моей задачей было втереться в доверие к Гуду, я поправил съехавшие яблоки и обольстительно ему улыбнулся. Тот поспешно извинился и попросил больше не скалиться так страшно. Грубиян. Если он со всеми девушками себя так ведет, неудивительно, что живет с мужиками в лесу. Пришлось сделать вид, что я упал в обморок, чтобы он принес меня в лагерь. На его плече жутко укачивало, и я действительно чуть не потерял сознание. Когда он поставил меня на землю, с удивлением обнаружил себя перед собственным замком. "Здесь вы будете в безопасности, леди, — ухмыльнулся этот нахал. — И советую сбрить щетину". Не успел я прийти в себя, как он уже скрылся. Так и не понял, Гуд меня узнал или жгучие брюнетки не в его вкусе? 

День 12

Топил оскорбленное достоинство в вине. Как он посмел меня отвергнуть? Я ради него даже не доел яблоко! Еще и Вэйзи накричал: "Какого черта ты все время вертишь задницей, но не можешь соблазнить лесного мужлана?" Предложил ему самому переодеться женщиной и попробовать. Пригрозив оторвать мне яйца, шериф вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Утащил с его стола яблоко — месть так приятна.

День 13

Мэриан попросила ее не стесняться. Я, было, обрадовался и потянулся ее поцеловать, но оказалось, что она имеет в виду мои переодевания в женскую одежду. Ответил, что проспорил шерифу, а так я нормальный мужчина и люблю только ее. "Я же знаю, когда вы врете, сэр Гай", — Мэриан осуждающе на меня посмотрела и попросила покинуть Найтон-холл.

Эта девушка всегда была умна, за что ее и люблю.

День 20

Вэйзи в голову опять свалилась идея. Надеюсь, мне не придется надеть оленью шкуру и ждать, пока Гуд меня подстрелит. "Скажем всем, что в графстве растет хищный цветок, пожирающий людей Гуда, — радостно воскликнул шериф. — А когда они себя выдадут, я их арестую". Наверное, я ослышался — никто на это не купится. 

Позже. Крестьяне боятся выходить из домов. "А вдруг цветок не отличит нас от людей Робин Гуда?" – шепчутся они. Разве не идиоты? 

Всю ночь снился гигантский цветок, в котором сидит Гуд и жонглирует двумя яблоками.

День 31

Никто не пришел на площадь послушать ежемесячную речь шерифа. Обидевшись, Вэйзи приказал распространить слухи, что цветок-людоед уничтожен, и люди могут чувствовать себя в безопасности. "Все из-за тебя, Гисборн", — прошипел он, удаляясь в свои покои. Причем тут я? 

День 40

Гуд пробрался в замок и стащил почти весь запас свечей из кладовой. Зачем ему столько воска? Убегая, он запутал следы, и я приказал солдатам бежать, как оказалось, не в том направлении. Когда вернулся, обнаружил на воротах надпись, которой там раньше не было: "Наступил на те же грабли, ха-ха-ха". Разозлился и приписал снизу: "Я поймаю тебя и всех твоих людей, оборву вам уши, засуну их в бочку, замариную и подам к ужину! Это все. Благородный сэр Гай из…" Тут ворота закончились, и я не смог подписаться, как того требовали правила. 

День 41

Нахал посмел мне ответить: "Это просьба?" Только у Гуда такой красивый почерк, что видно даже на такой неровной поверхности. 

Позже. Вернулся к воротам, все еще думая, как можно уесть Гуда. Все сообщения были смыты, вместо них слева направо шла крупная надпись, края которой выступали за створки: "Какая сволочь пачкает ворота?", и чуть ниже более мелким почерком: "Гисбо-о-орн! Ты где шляешься? Я еще час назад послал за тобой слугу".

День 43

Не встретил ни Робина, ни его людей. Скучно. 

Позже. Скучно.

Позже. Написал на воротах: "Гуд дугак!"

Целый день обменивались с Гудом сообщениями.  
"От неграмотного слышу"  
"Это была игра слов, идиот!"  
"Просто признай, что тебе нравится писать мое имя, Гиззи"

Хотел сказать все, что о нем думаю, но высоты ворот бы не хватило. Просто проткну его при встрече.

День 44

И снова ворота вымыты, а посередине очередное предупреждение от Вэйзи: "Узнаю, кто пишет на моих воротах — повешу!" Днем появилась приписка от Гуда: "Начните с себя, шериф".

Позже. Вэйзи застал меня у ворот и спросил, над чем я смеюсь. Сказал, что в рот что-то попало. Чтобы он не подумал, что это я пишу на воротах, сделал вид, что осматриваю их. К своему удивлению, обнаружил под плющом незамеченные раньше сообщения.  
"Робин, не приходи ко мне днем, когда тебя так легко узнать"  
"Робин, Гисборн по секрету сообщил, что планирует нападение на деревню"  
"Какую деревню?"  
"Мэриан?"  
"Прости, не могла выйти из замка. Ближайшая к Локсли. Надеюсь, все в порядке?"  
"Не переживай, сожгли только половину домов"  
"От сердца отлегло"

Шериф пришел в ярость и убежал в замок, крича, что покажет этой девчонке, как якшаться с разбойниками. Не могу поверить, что Мэриан выдала мои планы.

Позже. Мэриан подтвердила, что мои опасения беспочвенны. Мало ли, сколько девиц по имени Мэриан в округе. Моя любимая верна мне всем сердцем.

День 50

Попал под дождь. Кожаный костюм промок и сел. Заказал новый, но пока приходится ходить в этом. Брюки жмут в самых неподходящих местах, а куртка с трудом сходится на груди. 

Гуд зачастил в Локсли. Неужели соскучился по старому дому? Так и не удалось его поймать: оч. сложно бегать в узких брюках. 

День 51

Вэйзи несколько раз ухватил за задницу. Скорее бы пришел новый костюм! Даже Мэриан странно на меня смотрит. Уверен, что она любит мой сильный дух, а не тело. 

День 55

Прибыл посланник с письмом от принца Джона. Его интересует, почему мы все еще не поймали Робин Гуда. "Почему мы все еще не поймали Робина Гуда?" — спросил меня Вэйзи. Откуда мне знать? "Он слишком маленький и, как червяк, ускользает сквозь пальцы", — ответил я. 

Позже. Вэйзи придумал новый план по поимке Робин Гуда. 

День 56

Пока мы расставляли силки для поимки Гуда, он на нас напал. Во время драки у меня разошлись штаны, и я выбыл из строя. 

Гуд схватил меня в плен и привел в свое логово. Дорогу не запомнил. Вокруг одни деревья и трава – что Вэйзи от меня хотел? Зря тогда наряжался в платье.

Разбойники напились и начали надо мной издеваться: обозвали бабой и дали много пережаренного мяса. Когда я попытался вытереть руки о волосы высоченного детины, он почему-то обиделся и ударил меня по лицу. После этого случая Гуд посадил меня рядом с собой, и я несколько воспрял духом: его порция мяса была вкуснее. После мяса захотелось пить. После первой бутылки ничего не помню.

День 57

Гуд требует у шерифа выкуп. Выкуп оказался оскорбительно низким, но Вэйзи все равно отказался платить. Гуд мне посочувствовал и привязал к дереву. Чертов Робин Гуд, он перестал мне нравиться! Никак не ожидал от него такой подлости.

День 58

Все еще привязан к дереву. Всю ночь по мне что-то ползало. 

День 59

Шериф согласился отдать выкуп, но вместо денег прислал несколько десятков людей на переговоры. Переговоры не состоялись. Началась драка. Стрела чуть не попала мне в глаз, но вместо этого перерезала веревку. Мне удалось освободиться. Пользуясь свалкой, я напал на Гуда со спины и приставил кинжал к его мерзкому бандитскому горлу. Он вообще когда-нибудь моется? Оказалось, я сказал это вслух, потому что он оглянулся и ответил: "Уж почаще тебя". Я как раз наслаждался превосходством над врагом, когда Гуд со всей силы наступил мне на ногу. 

Позже. Вернулся в Ноттингем. Вэйзи стал костерить меня за то, что не прирезал Робин Гуда, пока была возможность. Решил пошутить и ответил, что прирезал. Шериф с жалостью на меня посмотрел и отослал отдыхать. 

День 60

Лекарь посоветовал избегать любых физических нагрузок, поэтому временно прекращаю вести дневник.


End file.
